


the four plain walls can't keep the noise out

by strkville



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bad Parenting, Child Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lowercase, Not Beta Read, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, POV Kuroo Tetsurou, only the mom tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strkville/pseuds/strkville
Summary: he dreads the time after 6pm...
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 7
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	the four plain walls can't keep the noise out

**Author's Note:**

> day 6 of hq angst week: "the worst thing, even after everything, is i still love you"

_"you're ruining his life!"_

_"it's just volleyball!"_

_"kuroo teruya, how could you destroy our son's future!?"_

_"i'm not destroying jack shit!"_

_"..."_

_"..!"_

thank god for the storm for cancelling out my parent's daily arguments as i sat in my pitch black room, running my hands across my bandages. today, she had came after me with shards of glass while papa was in the shower. but it seems that lady luck was on my side as papa had heard my screams and came to my rescue. which had lead to the ongoing argument between mother and papa. big sis has just came home after student council work and saw the blood gushing out of my arms and my tear stained cheeks. she quickly drop her bags and took some bandages from her room and got to work bandaging my arms. she offered her room but i had refused, she had finals in a week and she needed to study, not care for some useless shit like me. 

mother came into my room that midnight though, this time drunk off bottles of wine and armed with a some tape, ropes and a broken bottle. i had turned around, my back facing her demonic posture at the door, the light from the living room highlighting her form. 

_"you good for nothing. you stolen teru's love from me and now you will pay boy."_ she spat as she slowly inches closer towards my bed. my grip on my blanket increased ten fold as i tried to keep my whimpering down and my body as still as i can. a pair of large hands surprised me and dragged me out of the safe haven that is my bed. the rough carpeting rubbed harshly against my bare back, yes i sleep shirtless, as she dragged me down the stairs. i must've lost my consciousness as i found myself in store room downstairs. it was a tiny room with shelf fulled of dish soap, detergent, an old bike and many more knick-knack. 

my hands and feets were tied together by rope and my mouth was taped shut. the chair must've been old since it was wobbling as i shifted around, trying to adjust my eyes to the dark room. god i hated the dark. i always had the feeling of something other wordly lurking around. my throat felt like it was about to crumble down due to its dryness and it itches like hell. i wondered what time it was, i was meant to meet up with kenma tomorrow for a short volleyball session. the door is just infront of me, maybe i can drop down to my knees and crawl over to it then i can bang my head against it. 

i heard shuffling outside when i laid my head against the wooden door, i desperately hoped it wasn't mother. I didn't want to face her punishment. i draw back my head and throw it against the door with a thud. i felt my head spin from the impact. i repeated the motion a few times before i hear the door knob twist and turn. the door open up to reveal my sister dressed in a clean hoodie and sweats. her eyes widen as she caught the sight of a tied up me. she threw the door back, hitting my forehead in the process which threw me onto a awkward position with the chair underneath me. she quickly got to work in removing the ropes and the tape. 

_"mom isn't home now, you'll be fine. let's head up to my room."_ she carried my skinny body and propped me on her side. i nuzzle my head into the crook of her neck, basking in her warmth. she sat me down on her bed as she got to work applying ointments on the rope marks and redid my bandages from last night.

_"ne, minato-nii, why do you think mother hates me?"_

minato-nii seems to have paused her movement and ponder for a bit before showing me a soft smile, _"she has an irrational reason for it, there's no reason for you to listen to her. me and papa will be here for you."_

we sat in silence as she brush her hand through my bedhair. _"do you want to report her?"_

i let the question sink in, do i want to? i mean, it's best i do. but wouldn't i be taking away minato-nii chance of having a mom? she's only 13, she still needs a mom. i can probably live with mother punishing me, it's not like i died or anything. 

_"i'm not forcing you or anything but i think its best if you did."_

_"I don't want to."_

I must've looked like i lost my mind for her to look at me like a madman. she then sighed and patted my head before turning on the TV and putting on a science kids show. 

that night, mother came home with steam coming out of her red face. she was stomping down the hallway into the store room only to find me missing. minato-nii had hid me in her closet, covered by a bunch of clothes and bags. she had already informed papa and i could hear him trying to calm his wife down. i clung onto minato-nii's shirt as i tried to cover any noise my mouth would squeak out. 

the closet was dark and i was a hundred percent sure some demonic hand would come and drag me away. the closet door flung open and revealed a very angry mother towering over the stack of clothes infront of me. 

_"boy, how dare you leave the room!"_

_"sayuri! stop!"_

papa yelled, hands already on sayuri's arm to pull her back. tears were running down my rosy cheeks as i rubbed my bandaged hand against it in an attempt to stop the flow. a few scars had reopen due to the harsh rubbing. minato-nii was already rushing in and picking me up, taking me out of the room.

she then proceeded to use her phone to call the police while she sat me on the kitchen counter with teary eyes. i could hear mother and papa yelling at eachother like usual upstairs. minato-nii handed me a tissue to wipe my tears but they just keep flowing. i was so so scared. i was only 6, why was mother so cruel to me? i couldn't remember if i did anything wrong to anger her. i always listened to her, did what she told me to but in the end, she always beat me. 

_"minato-nii, why does mother hate me?"_

_"i already told testu-nii didn't i?"_

_"you said it was irrational. but I don't believe you."_

_"tetsurou."_ she spoke sternly, " _mother's reason for harming you isn't something you should concern yourself with anymore. the police will be here to take her away and papa already filed a divorce. mother will be in jail while we will live happily with papa."_

_"really?"_

_"mmhm, really."_

as minato-nii rubbed my back in a comforting manner, i cried harshly into her hoodie. papa and mother yelling became softer and softer, as i nuzzle my face deeply into her hoodie. her comforting scent calmed me down and the tears gradually lessen. minato-nii really is awesome. 

the police came soon, already apprehending mother. as she left the house, she kept spitting insults and glaring at me. minato-nii covered my ears while papa talked with a cop. i clung onto minato-nii's sweatpants as the demon left its hell. but i can't help but still yearn for her touch before everything happened.

when i was much younger, she would hold me close during a thunderstorm and whisper comforting words to me. we would bake cookies and make home made chicken nuggets together. why did i yearn for her? did i forget what she done? the scars she gave me? i felt faint from everything that happened. i could faintly hear minato-nii and papa discussing about me. 

my heart ached as the police car drive away, with mother inside. i hated this, i hated feeling like this. can i truly ever find peace?

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh i wanted to get this done yesterday but i was super tired and i fell asleep half way writing it 😭 so expect day 7's later today or tomorrow


End file.
